Bumblebee, The Red Nosed Reindeer
by Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee
Summary: Judy gets a little something for Bumblebee for Chrismas. Poor Bumblebee


**Could it be? A Transformers fic not involving Sam as one of the main characters? Yes, it is! If any of you has read all my Transformers one-shots, you'll know that all of them have Sam and Bumblbee as the main characters. Well, here's the first one that presents Judy and Bumblebee as the main characters! This is my Christmas present to all of you! Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanza! Happy Hanukkah! Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Transformers**

* * *

><p>Judy Witwicky was doing her annual Christmas shopping in Wal-Mart. With a pencil, she checked for her Christmas list to see if she got everything. "Hmmm. Flat screen HD TV for Ron, check. Yankee Candles for my mom, check. iPhone 4G for Sam, check. Coal for my in-laws, check. Ungrateful little freaks," Judy muttered that last statement under her breath. In a normal tone, she resumed her check list. "New ties for my father, check. New doggy toys and gem encrusted collars for Frankie and Mojo, check. Well, that's everyone." She thought for a minute. "Well, I should probably get Bumblebee something since he practically lives with us all the time, and he does protect my son, something I'm very grateful for. But what to get a sixteen foot tall alien robot for Christmas?"<p>

Judy decided to look around Wal-Mart for any ideas. She skipped the clothes and shoes section and went straight for the outdoors section where they sell car things like ice scrapers and things of that nature. _Maybe I can go to some store specializing in cars,_ Judy thought. _They would have a greater array of car products than Wal-Mart. Maybe I can get Bee some snazzy lookin' tires at Goodyear._ Then Judy saw IT hanging on the shelf. She parked her cart and picked up the plastic bag. Inside was a large, red nose and two one foot reindeer antlers with two little bells tied around the bottom of each antler. It was meant for decorating cars as reindeer for Christmas. Judy smiled. _This would be perfect for Bumblebee, and he'll look so sharp in these, too!_ Judy Witwicky purchased the reindeer set along with the other Christmas presents.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day<strong>

It was Christmas morning around ten o'clock. Ron, Sam, and Judy had already opened their presents, and Judy's in-laws were coming later (much to Judy's horror) for dinner. Only Bumblebee hasn't opened up his present.

Judy slips away from the commotion of Sam and Ron and into the garage where she sees Bumblebee in his 2007 Camaro mode. Bumblebee takes notice of Judy and on his radio, plays, "_We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Bumblebee," Judy greeted. "I got you something." Judy held out Bumblebee's present now wrapped up in glittery Christmas wrapping paper. Bumblebee transformed into his robo mode. Judy handed Bumblebee the present, and very carefully, Bumblebee gently tore off the wrapping paper with only one finger. As soon as Bumblebee finished, he wasn't sure what to make of his gift. Then he saw the picture of the car with the antlers and the red nose on.

If Bumblebee was featured in a cartoon, a large bead of sweat would form from his forehead.

However, being the polite Autobot that he is, Bumblebee hid his dislike and gratefully played, "_I thank you…"_

Because Bumblebee's chosen song had a jovial and grateful tone, Judy assumed that Bumblebee loved his new present. "Go on! Change into your car form, and I'll put it on you!"

Bumblebee internally groaned as seeing no way out of it and not wanting to be rude. After all, this was his precious charge's mother. Without Judy, there would be no Sam. So a reluctant Bumblebee transformed back into a 2007 Camaro and rolled down his windows. Judy opened the back and clipped on the reindeer antlers to Bumblebee's windows and tied the red nose onto Bumblebee's grill. Judy stepped back, admiring Bumblebee in his new reindeer costume.

"Oh, Bumblebee, you look so cute in your reindeer antlers and red nose!"

Again, if Bumblebee were in a cartoon, a hundred beads of sweat would be rolling down. _Why couldn't she just tie a simple wreath on my grill? Why this reindeer getup? Oh why, Primus, why? _Bumblebee mentally agonized over.

Just then Sam entered. "Hey Merry Christmas, Bee. I got you some – What the?"

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing: his precious car with reindeer antlers and a red nose.

"_Help, I need somebody/Help, not just anybody/Help, you know I need someone, help,_" Bumblebee played on the radio as in a sort of "Help get this stuff off of me".

Sam knew who the culprit was. "Mom? What the heck?"

"What?" Judy defended herself, "It's my Christmas present to him. He looks great!"

Sam just put his hand on his forehead for a second. He couldn't believe what his mom had just done. When he finally come to grips with his mom's actions, he said, "Mom, Bumblebee is a full grown Transformer, a warrior with plasma canons charged with protecting me and Earth. Not some any old car you can decorate."

"Oh, Sam, lighten up, will you? It's only for Christmas. It's not like he has to wear it all year long."

"Whatever, I'm taking it off for Bee's sake."

Judy suddenly raised her voice. "Oh, no you don't!" Sam was startled by his mom's sudden change in tone. "If you take that off today, then there will be no Christmas dinner for you!"

With an indignant humph, Judy trotted out of the garage. Sam stared at Bumblebee, contemplating his options. His mom was a great cook, and Christmas roast beef was to die for. Not only that but his mom's Christmas cookies and pies could start a flood in anyone's mouth.

"Sorry, buddy. You'll just have to bear with that getup until tomorrow. I'll make sure no human or Autobot or Decepticon will see you. Merry Christmas!"

Bumblebee groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>I knew as soon as my mom bought me reindeer antlers and a red nose for my car, I just had to write this. UNlike Bee and Sam, I loved having my car decked out for the holiday season<strong>

**Songs used**

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" - _We Wish You A Merry Christmas performed by youth chamber choir of Chorakademie Dortmund

"_I thank you..." _- I Thank You (For Believing In Me) by: Rebecca St. James

"_Help, I need somebody/Help, not just anybody/Help, you know I need someone, help" _- Help by: The Beetles


End file.
